Places to farm
This page is designed to help you gather hard-to-find materials that you may need for your chosen professions. *'Note:' this page is JUST for the hard-to-find items. Common items are not listed. =Professions= Alchemy Almost everything used here comes from Herbalism. See down this page for things that can be farmed. Vials of the various kinds are purchased at Alchemy vendors and Trade vendors. There is a vendor for the basic vials in almost every civilized area. Blacksmithing Cooking Small Flame Sacs * Lvl. 40+: The dragon whelps in Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. They range from Lvl. 41-43. - Also used in Alchemy and Tailoring. Enchanting *Farm any mob which drops green or better quality items. Named elite mobs are particularly good for this. *The building skills (Tailor, Blacksmith, Leatherworker) can make green and above items. **People make lots of these items to raise their skill and then vendor them. **Make a deal with one/some of these people to give/sell/trade these items to you to melt down for enchanting raw materials. ***For example send cloth to a tailor and they use it to skill up and send you the greens they made for you to melt. ***Or if you have Skinning, send off leather to a leatherworker and they make greens, get skill, and send them back. **Take up Tailoring and make your own greens to disenchant. Engineering Flasks of Oil * The Havest Reapers of Westfall * Vairous slimes in the Wetlands First Aid * Bandages - See the Tailoring section below for where to get the various cloth types. * Antivenom - Venom sacs for lower level antivenom drop off of venomous spiders located throughout the world. Fishing Herbalism Wildvine * Wildvine is a rare drop off of Purple Lotus. It also is a rareish random drop from the Trolls in The Hinterlands and Stranglethorn Vale. Leatherworking Mining See the Mining Detail page for a list by skill level of what to get and where the popular gathering areas are. Poisons Skinning Turtle Scale *'Lvl. 35+:' Northeast coast of Dustwallow Marsh, extending Northwest from Theramore Isle. The turtles range from Lvl. 36-38. *'Lvl. 40+:' East coast of Tanaris. The turtles are levels 40-43. *'Lvl. 50+:' East coast of The Hinterlands. The turtles are lvl. 49-51 aggro. Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 38+:' All of Tanaris. The lowest-level scorpids are closest to Gadgetzan, and range from Lvl 40-47. *'Lvl. 50+:' The Blasted Lands. The Scorpok there range from Lvl. 50-51, and generally have better drop rates than Tanaris. Heavy Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 50+:' The Blasted Lands. Scorpok in the low 50's *'Lvl. 50+:' Silithus. Scorpok's in the high 50's Worn Dragonscale *'Lvl. 40+:' Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. The whelps there are Lvl. 41-43, and the dragons are 41-50 Elites. The whelps and dragons are separate, so you don't need to worry about getting roasted if you're farming solo. *'Lvl. 55+:' Blackrock Spire. Worn Scales can drop off any dragonkin here. Green Dragonscale *'Lvl. 38+:' All around the Pool of Tears in the Swamp of Sorrows The creatures are Lvl. 42-45 Elites. *'Lvl. 50+:' Sunken Temple of Atal'Hakkar. There are many elite Green Dragonkin that can drop scales here. Blue Dragonscale * Mostly Elite Dragonkin and Non-Elite Dragon Whelps in Winterspring and Azshara. Thottbot Black Dragonscale Lvl 50+ - Any of the dragonkins in Burning Steppes & Blackrock Spires have a chance of dropping them. For a better breakdown see Thottbot http://www.thottbot.com/?i=8409 *'Lvl. 45+:' Badlands. Elite whelps in Lethlor Ravine can drop Black Scales but the drop rate is abysmally low. Pristine Hide of The Beast *'Lvl. 60+:' You get it by skinning The Beast in Blackrock Spire. To do so requires you to have a skinning skill of 310, which requires Finkle's Skinner, which is only dropped by The Beast. You must be lucky enough to get the skinner before you can skin him since it does not drop every time. Core Leather *'Lvl. 62 Elite:' Get it by skinning the creatures in Molten Core. You'll need Finkle's Skinner. Tailoring *Cloth is dropped by humanoids. Higher levels mean better cloth. *Murlocs have very low cloth drop rates (if they actually drop any at all) so don't farm them for cloth. *Skinnable Humanoid mobs also drop little (or probably no) cloth at all either. (Yeti, Worgen, Wendigo etc). *The 'Scarlet' mobs in Tirisfal Glades around and in the Scarlet Monastery have higher than normal rates for cloth drops in general Linen Cloth Between 5-14 level most Humanoid mobs drop Linen. The peak range is 10-14 where one can expect to kill 1-3 mobs for each linen. *'Lvl. 7+:' The Elwynn Forest in and around the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines. Dropped by the kobolds (there are various types: miners, geomancers, et cetera). *'Lvl. 10-11:' Razormane Quillboars in the Barrens have higher than normal drop rates. *'Lvl. 12:' Southsea Pirates in the Barrens near Gadget. *'Lvl. 13+:' The surface city of Gnomeregan, which is Northwest of Ironforge. - Dropped by Leper Gnomes Wool Humanoid mobs between 14-36 level have wool with drop rates from 17-26 in the 2-8 mobs per wool range with a peak at 20-23 of 1-4 mobs per wool. *'Lvl. 5' If you have Skinning you can skin sheep for wool. The level 5 ones drop 1 wool every 2-3 sheep. *'Lvl. 10+:' The Barrens Droped by Razormanes right on the entrance to barrens coming from Durotar. *'Lvl. 13+:' Silverpine Forest in Fenris Isle you can find enough Wool to gain some levels. *'Lvl. 20-23:' This is the main level range where Wool drops off Humanoids (1-4 mobs per wool) **The Blackrock clan in Redridge Mountains is loaded with wool and has about double the normal drop rate. **Also Shadowhide Gnolls in Redridge starting at 23 have above average drop. *'Lvl. 23+-25+:' The Defias in The Stockade drop 1 wool for each 2 mobs in general which is double the normal rate. Silk Cloth *'Lvl. 25+:' The dungeon city of Gnomeregan, which is Northwest of Ironforge. Dropped by any humanoids in the dungeon and instance. *'Lvl. 25+' Defias Insurgents in The Stockade drop silk at 41% per mob. *'Lvl. 29+-33+' The area surrounding and inside the Scarlet Monastery is loaded with silk. Many 'Scarlet' mobs drop more than 1 silk per kill on average. *'Lvl. 35+-36+' Shadowforge Surveyors in the Badlands drop more than 1 silk per kill on average. *'Lvl. 34-40+' The Crushridge Ogres also have loads of silk with drop rates ranging from 72%-116% per mob. *'Lvl. 41' The Bloodsail Mages and Venture Co. mobs in general drop silk every 1-2 mobs. Mageweave Cloth *'Lvl. 40+:' The Hinterlands, Quel'Danil Lodge are full of elfs apart from some quest around there, you can easily farm Mageweave. This is only applicable to Horde. Rune Cloth *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, just west and north west of Jadefire Run Located in the North part of Felwood (Felcloth Drops here also) FelCloth *'Lvl. 50+:' Felwood, just west and north west of Jadefire Run Located in the North part of Felwood. (Rune Cloth Drops here also) *'Lvl. 52+:' From the Satyrs (Legash encampment) in Azshara. Beware of Gold Farmers. =Farming Tips & Additional Resources= *If you're having a hard time finding something, and you're willing to spend the money, the Auction Houses are always an option. *It seems that drop rates for skinning increase as you level up. Either that, or it just seems that way due to the rate at which you're able to kill things. *For a useful tailoring guide, see JahBreeze's Guide to Levelling a Tailor to 220 Cheaply Category:Professions